1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link actuating device which can be used in a link mechanism such as, for example, a parallel link mechanism or a robot joint for executing, accurately and at high speed, a process work such as, for example, a complicated processing or a goods handling in the three dimensional space.
2. Description of Related Art
One example of the working device equipped with the parallel link mechanism is disclosed in the patent document 1 listed below. The working device disclosed in the patent document 1 is so designed that the position and the attitude of a traveling plate having a tool fitted thereto can be changed by a parallel link mechanism. The parallel link mechanism referred to above is provided with a plurality of links with the travelling plate connected to lower ends thereof while upper portions of those links are angularly variably supported by a universal joint. The parallel link mechanism is so designed that for each link the effective length that can be positioned below the universal joint can be altered.